2011-02-24 - Orbiting Memories
Thursday, February 24, NCA 121 Orbital Ring - Spaceport So. A good question at this time would be, what is the BAHRAM military doing in EFA controlled territory? That would be a good question, but also a question most would not ask at this point, for the few BAHRAM operatives present are actually not in uniform. Instead, they are wearing NUT employee attire, looking neat and business like. Dark blue suits, white undershirt, black tie, dark blue pants, black shoes. All of that. They all even have a little attache-case with them. They are all sitting around a small table, talking amongst eachother, at one of the cafeterias far away from the actual space/port/ itself. One of these men has blue hair and some strange scars underneath his eyes. Out of the three of them, he is the one who is the most neatly dressed, and relaxed. His eyes however, do move quickly now and again, as he observes a small group of A-LAWS uniformed folk move through the area, being all-around boisterous and annoying, patting eachother on the back and making a ruckus amongst the civilians present - giving that 'we are better than all of you' vibe. The Orbital Ring, Macua had enough connections to normally get through things without getting noticed. Or she'd make use of her contacts in the Neo Brazil colony. Still today for some reason or another, she's here and trying to keep back from the A-laws personel. Some are all right but a lot of them feel like the Titans save, they know they got someone keeping an eye on their behavior. So she just continues about her business, the green haired Brazilian seems to be minding her own business and trying to keep out of trouble. The blue haired young man looks up when the green haired Brazillian wanders though. He notices that hesitant behavior, that idea about staying out of the way of the A-LAWS. He just smiles. He didn't recognize her, but anyone who had the smarts to stay away from these blokes was good in his eyes. He then turns his attention back towards the A-LAWS... where something strange is going on. A lanky thin man with short blonde and a long face wanders out from between some of the 'buildings' here, along with a larger brown haired man who is following the guy around. Said blonde wanders straight up to the A-LAWS and begins yelling at them. Or rather, ranting. The A-LAWS soldiers quickly go into salute, so it is obvious this guy is some kind of commanding officer of sorts. But what was he yelling at? Both Ascian and Macua weren't close enough to hear. Then suddenly, for one moment, that lanky blond officer - looking fairly old and all - sets his gaze onto Macua and... glares. Seeing if he recognizes her? Macua Huitl looks about and heads towards a vending machine or a moment. She was going to get something from a vending machine. She then pauses getting the feeling she's being watched. She doesn't run, but starts to head on her way. It's time she headed on her way, but heads on like she's not got a clue she's being watched. "Don't get involved." One of the other NUT members whispers to Ascian, who watches as the A-LAWS begin to follow Macua. It seemed that the blonde commanding officer had recognized her! He points at her somewhat accusingly, and that's when the rest of the troops go running after her. It's a good four of them that head in her direction. Luckily, where she is going, there are some hallways to run into - perhaps she could shake one or two off? In the meantime, Ascian gets up from his seat. "Don't." One of them snaps at him with a whispering voice. Ascian just shakes his head, and looks at the girl 'heading' on her way. "I have a feeling..." He just mutters. Macua Huitl says nothing and keeps going. She's going on her way, it's time to go. She doesn't want to get into a fight. This would be the worst place for it with the civilins around and she damn well knows the A-laws might actually just open fire here. She keeps going, but she has an edge she knows the port perhaps better than the A-laws do having lived on the ring for a number of years before she was kidnapped by Blue Cosmos. With her just walking, she won't have much luck keeping away from them. After all, the A-laws indeed don't mind making a scene. They don't particularly run, but they are definitely fast-walking right after her, where ever she is going. And they are catching up fast. One of them in particular gets pretty close and has already raised his hand. "Hey! Wait up! We just want to talk to you!" Yeah right. Macua Huitl now sees she's got to go at this point it's time to run, she makes use of what she knows of the port's layout. She's now picking up speed and given a Gundam fighter she's quite fast. She, well, doesn't trust them. She knows the A-laws have at least one extended in their ranks. So far as any of them know? Her control word still functions, and now she's going to try to shake them. Macua Huitl is moving, she knows it well and has no idea a Crusader of all people has concern for her. She'd honestly be rather shocked, about that fact. She keeps moving, she is a gundam fighter. Worse she also knows part of a martial art unknown to humanity. She looks at them and looks. She faces them down, and just wits falling into a ready stance, she doesn't seem worried they have guns... The men however, just grin at her. Chuckling amongst eachother. "Hehehehe." They chuckle at one another, and one of them reaches for his back pocket and reveals... not a gun, but a police stick... or? No. No wait! That thing suddenly flares up with blue electricity. "You know it is a federal offense to run from an A-Laws officer if we tell you to halt, right?" He says. The other two reveal the same sticks, and set them to shock as well. "Yeah. Federal offense. It seems you need to be taught a lesson, little 'dove." Macua Huitl looks at them for a moment, it seems they were just looking her up cause of her looks. She looks at them for a moment. Frap sticks this isn't good. She looks at them for a moment and she says. "Really? You'd throw away your lives over your own little egos?" She's not going to throw the firstattack even if this ends up hurting she'll end up on the evasive though cause like hell she wants to be shock prodded. The men look at eachother. Then back at her. They're still grinning. "Don't underestimate Johny. He's a Gundam Fighter in training for America. He knows how to kick ass." One of them says. And the more bulky of the three steps forwards. He doesn't really... look like prime Gundam Fighter material. He wasn't likely to make it far. But... he does strike her suddenly, jabbing at her, trying to corner her whilst the other two quickly attempt to flank her and lash the sticks from up to down. In the meantime, Ascian is wandering along the halls, getting closer to the girl; whilst that blonde commander is trying to find out where folk have gone off to by running around, trying to find them. He might be a while. Macua Huitl says, "Really, I fought Chibodee Cockett. He's never mentioned you as one of his possible replacements." It's honestly hard to deal with three people at once. Macua is quick though even without factoring in her newtype senses. She just blocks the attacks. She's more worried by their numbers then by how dangerous each is. Macua's then quickly tries to take a stupid risk to even the odds a little bit. She lunges in and starts attacking the guy, her punches are rapid and she's trying to also keep moving as she goes. She'll follow it up with a pretty brutal knee going for the guy's gut. The 'stupid risk' pays off though. Her quick punches are too quick for the guy, who crosses his arms before his body to stop her from hitting his vitals - ducking his head behind his fists. Seems he was more of a boxer than a Gundam Fighter. He gets him to seriously back off though, and the rod finally goes flying right along with the guy as she knees him in the gut, and he goes flying a few feet back... but that's where the other two suddenly strike at her, one for her knees, one for her back! Can she manage not to get hit by both at the same time? Macua Huitl drops the first one. "One." She comments as she evades his last attack and turns to the others. But they are getting a good hit in. She's fast but she can't dodge both of them at once, she's dumping up though. The lower one will miss totally and the second will get her. She goes sprawling possiby landing on the first and if she does. She'll start trying drive her weight into him. Okay she got a little cocky there. The problem with getting hit is the massive SHOCK of lightning suddenly surging through her body. It is a miracle that she manages to actually drive her weight onto the guy who'd attacked her knees. The bad luck is that the electric stunrod gets caught between his and her chest. Sure, she knocked one of them out, but for a good five seconds, unless she managed to roll over, the guy was getting shocked. And not hesitating one moment, the A-laws soldier that had managed to floor her, tries to grab at her, with the intent on cuffing her. But his hands are all over, trying to make sure she would not struggle, grabbing at clothing, her headband, anything he can get his hands on to keep her down. Johny slowly begins to get up. It seems he's recovered a bit, when suddenly, he raises his hand. Ascian is standing near him, aiming a gun right in his face. He's taken the liberty of fetching a random brown coat with a hood to hide his face and his uniform under, to keep his identity a secret. "HEY!" He calls out. "You guys stop what you are doing right now, or your friend gets." She's fast, she's strong but well elecrical power is still electical power after all. She lets out a cry, she's not able to do much more as she's managed to get one of them down. There's only one left, or is there, she's not sure. She's too busy being shocked. One grabs out she's trying to move. He gets ahold of the headband. Off it comes. She's still struggling down and she's going to try to recover as the shocking has stopped. She's got a faster recovery time then they might expect and she'll be trying to leg sweep the guy down. She's not noticed the headband's off and Ascian might see something shocking on the girl's forhead. A Balmarian tattoo for the warrior cast of the seventh fleet. Ascian is too busy looking at the young man who's staying down, his hands raised. The other one had looked up when Ascian had called out, and that's exactly when Macua manages to sweep his legs out from underneath the guy; causing him to fall backwards and actually hit his head on the 'concrete' of the area they are in. With one entirely knocked out, the other at gunpoint, and the last one still recovering from the worst dizzy spell ever, it seems Macua is okay. Ascian, nudging his head a bit towards Macua to look at the two people who'd assualt her, asks her: "Hey, are you okay over there?" Macua Huitl struggles up, after she gets the guy down. She doesn't move to finish him but get her head band. She wonders whose trying to help and why. "Thanks...." She seems a little faint still. She's not even putting the headband back on. She then adds. "We need to go. Damn... lowlife trash." She's not even really aware she's got her headband off. "You stay here." Ascian mutters towards Johny, and then proceeds to kick him in the face in such a manner that his head bounces off of the wall and he goes unconcious. He then finally properly turns towards Macua and... halts. He stares at her, feeling like... he knows her from somewhere? His memory won't serve him quite well yet though, but that emblem on her forehead. That Balmarian symbol... He opens his mouth, about to say something, then just shakes his head and tries to grab her arm in order to drag her off. "Come with me. I know a way to get out of this place without A-Laws finding us." He tells her. Macua Huitl says, "Tch, no need to do that, they'd been dealt with." She does however start to move and pause why does she feel like she knows him from somewhere. She just lets him pull her along and she starts to follow. "I'm comming!" "I'm not taking any chances. That guy might've chased us or something. Damn A-Laws, badgering people at a spaceport of all places..." He continues to dragon her along, between some alleys until they slip into the backdoor of a small establishment. A young man is working a little deli there. He just nods at Ascian, and gives the girl a stare. The boy then shrugs and points at the floor before them. Ascian nods and opens the hatch. "This leads down towards one of the hangars. Follow me." The framerunner claims, and heads on down the long ladder that leads down from that hatch. Macua Huitl is following after the man at this point she's recpvering a bit now and is moving on some more. She' pondering the stares but start is something she does get from time to time. She keeps following him. "Right, but the question is why bother helping me still thank you none the less." "Because I hate the A-Laws. And anyone they bother, is someone I want to protect." Ascian replies. He couldn't go telling her the real reason. That 'gut feeling' he'd had when he'd spotted her, feeling like he knew her. Like he wanted to know more. Still though, it wasn't that the reason he gave was untrue. Nor was the next; "Besides. I don't like seeing people in trouble. I'm the helping sort." Usually, anyhow. He opens a hatch, and then appear within one of the older hangars that seems to be used a bit less than others. And hiding between two large freighters, hangs a red glowing robot, that is looking towards the two of them. It is practically hanging right near the hatch they just came out of. "Good morning, sir. Who's your friend?" Duat asks through the speakers, at a low tone. It's Amenthes. Macua Huitl says, "Fair enough." She thinks if there is any ill intent, she'll be aware of it before it comes, right? She follows along and into some of the older hangers on the ring. She follows along looking up at the orbital frame. Orbital frame?! BAHRAM! From Mars! She just looks up at the Orbital frame and knows... it and she gets this oh shit look on her face. She's also looking like she's about to bolt. Before she manages to /actually/ bolt, Ascian lays a hand on her shoulder. He's not looking at her, but there certainly is no sense of ill intent behind him. Amenthes on the other hand... is a strange thing for a NewType. There is definitely a presence in there, but its emotions are in constant flux. "Don't worry. She won't hurt you." He claims. The Orbital Frame reaches one hand towards Ascian and Macua, and the young man lets go of the girl and gets on. "Both of the freighters here are soon leaving for earth. You can probably catch a ride on any of them. But... ehhh." He looks at Macua again, in particular, that emblem on her forehead. "You may want to cover up your forehead." He then suddenly realizes. Different haircolor, but the facial features... it clicks, "Miss Adom." Macua Huitl accepts that and chooses not to bring up the fact she's been on the business end of that machine. She pauses at the presence there. She never doubted about sapient Metatron AIs being people but she'd never sensed one of them before. She looks to the man for a moment and then freezes at the name. "... how do you know that name..." "We've met." Ascian tells her. "It was over Hong Kong specifically - that I got to see you." His cheeks flush a bit. "A bit more of you than I really needed to - due to someone's Gundam sending out some kind of particles." He still didn't know the details to that event. "Either way." The Amenthes moves him towards the cockpit, and the canopy opens. Strangely enough, the feeling wasn't coming from the A.I. There was little 'sentience' there. No, the entire unit as a whole seemed to display some kind of... angered spirit. Like a spirit of war, lingering, refusing to let go of the life it had been able to hang on to. "Either way, --" he repeats himself. "-- It Seems you have regained your memories of your old self - I presume? After all, you aren't trying to kill me right now, or are ranting about how people are such strange creatures for fighting amongst eachother." He steps back into the cockpit. Macua Huitl now remembers more clearly the anger, the rage, the violation of everyone there by the pilot of the 00. She however hadn't really thought everyone there saw her naked and the girl without much, if any, shame - actually is embarassed for a moment. The machine is almost alive on it's own she's not even going to think about that. She puts her headband on. "I was still right about that, we are horrific for slaughtering eachother. I haven't seen sign of any of the races who have invaded... so is this why you saved me and what do you want." She seems at a loss for words Ascian observes Macua for a bit, from within his cockpit, and settles down in it. He lays one hand on the controls, but doesn't close the cannopy. Instead, the hand extends towards Macua - offering her a ride on his Orbital Frame apparently. There was plenty of room, it seemed. Much more roomy than your average Orbital Frame's cockpit. Like it was supposed to hold two framerunners. "Yes, we are indeed horrific as a species. But as long as we exist, we cannot stop human nature." He shrugs a bit. "It's a shame, I'll give you that. But there is nothing to do about it. As for me saving you. I simply thought I recognized you -- along with the previous reasons. Besides, I am not stupid enough to believe I really 'saved' you. I am certain you could have handled yourself fine in there." His eyes move up and down, he sizes her up. "Other than helping you out, and pissing off the A-Laws, I had no other motives." Macua Huitl is admittly worried, this is a BAHRAM machine, this is the DC, the DC have the remains of Blue Cosmos in it. This could be an attempt to recover her. She looks at him for a moment. "We can be better than that. But then again what's a weapon like me to know." She frowns a bit. "Yes, but you did save me from revealing several moves that I'd rather keep unknown for as long as possible." When your master could go chill out with and give Kenshiro a good spar. It's something really to keep in mind. "So you helped me besides the A-laws thing because you... met me while I was my other self? As for the tatoo it... feels wrong to erase proof of Adom's existance." "Something like that, I guess." Ascian shrugs a bit. The Amenthes' hand remains hanging near that ledge, in case Macua wanted to jump on. "I guess it was also just part impulse." He shrugs. "I know my reasons may not translate to anything a normal person would do. But..." He shrugs. The young man, somehow, had felt a connection with Adom. He didn't know why, or how. Perhaps it was the whole NewType meeting thing. Maybe it was something else. He didn't know. What he did know, was that he was feeling rather protective at the moment. "Want me to take you back to earth, perhaps? I can drop you off... well... wherever really." Macua doesn't like where this is going honestly but what choice does she have? She can be with the guy who sounds too much like Gates or go with this guy. She's honestly not sure about this but what can she do. "Yes I need a lift to Europe actually. IF your willing to do that." She wonders though about this man. Is there a connection of some sort? She's not sure her self. "Might as well get going then shall we?" Ascian nods at the girl from within his cockpit. "By the way. I have a question." As she gets onto its hand, the unit moves that hand towards the cockpit so that she can get in easily. "Do you remember anything from that time, Adom?" She had not told him to call her Macua yet after all. "Do you remember seeing anyone with me?" He pats the back wall of the cockpit as he says this, clearly indicating the Orbital Frame. He then settles down in the cockpit and spreads his before beginning to fasten the securing belts over his chest. This thing was a high velocity unit after all. "Anyone at all?" He asks her, then lays his hands onto the controls, waiting for her to get in. It's quite obvious where she'd need to sit if she wanted to take this lift. As there's not really... another 'seat' per-se. She pauses for a moment she's answering to the name without really thinking about it much. "I remember a fair bit but some things are fuzzy to be honest. I will say this I mostly remember rage trying to get the voices to stop and seeking out the cause to destroy it." She pauses thinking "I... think there might have been something else I'm not sure. I'd assume it was your frames AI?" She now pauses seeing where she has to sit. She just adds a bit of a comment: "No funny business, just as a warning." She'll sit down it could be worse after all! Ascian raises his hands for a moment. He hadn't even /thought/ of any such thing. In many a ways, he is somewhat innocent. A bit too innocent, perhaps. And just as she gets in, that's when suddenly a man comes running down the walkway of the hangar. It's that blonde commander! "YOU THERE! IN THE ORBITAL FRAME!" He shouts! "DAMN DIRTY ENDER! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Right to the shouting. "Tssk." The young man ensures Macua that he won't do anything bad, and the canopy of the Orbital Frame immediately begins to close. The man quickly takes out what looks like a gun of sorts, whilst a busty brown haired woman comes around the corner and begins snapping shots! Shit! Macua's just been caught on camera with an Ender! That can't be good. "Alright." It's strange. Ascian seems perfectly calm. He probably believes that, now that he's inside of the Amenthes, he is perfectly safe. "That would not be my A.I. I don't think Duat is sentient." He claims. The Metatron combat computer quickly claims; "Correct." "You better hold on to something, miss Adom. I'm taking you straight to Europe." A series of troops suddenly come running in, and open fire on the Orbital Frame. "Damn A-Laws." He manages to mutter under his breath, before Macua suddenly gets to experience first hand why these units are known for 'high velocity combat', as it goes from 0 to GOD SPEED in less than a second, pressing her firmly against Ascian whilst his will is being sent through the unit - the red flow clearly moving through the cockpit. The unit speeds between freighters, up and below some mechanical units, and finally ends up darting straight through hangar doors which were just about to close. Making it all look dramatic, but also showing that Ascian is one heck of a pilot. Or was it all thanks to Duat? "Well, you keep thinking about it." Ascian tells Macua. "I need to know if she said anything." 'She'. Macua Huitl looks at the man and just listens to what else he has to to say. She pauses as someone takes a photo. She sees it and has this look of horror on her face. Worse for Ascian who has no idea this woman is actually an Earthnoid whose family later moved into to space. "... what but that..." Goes against what little she knows about Metatron. She does find something to hang on to as the machine floors it even with what's used to protect the unit's pilot there's till some G force when your going this fast. She hangs on and she's not sure what to say at this point. "I will..." She's sifting through memories which has lead her to not trust the CB's further than she would Sumeragi near booze. "Hrrm?" When the girl starts going 'what' and 'but' and 'that', Ascian just gives the girl a confused look, something she could probably not see, seeing as she's trying to hang on as they begin their rapid descent towards earth, straight down the orbital elevator section of the ring. They neatly circle around it as they travel down, whilst Duat keeps the velocity in check - to ensure they will not crashland at the bottom and cause some kind of huge tidalwave. Macua shakes her head a little bit and stops trying to think about it. As the rest of the trip goes ons he doesn't say much. She seems to be thinking about just what. "Thank you for the lift." She seems tobe bothered maybe digging into Adom's memory so hard is unsettling? "Hey, you're welcome. Any enemy of the A-Laws is a friend of mine, Adom." The unit soon bends off from the Orbital Elevator as it finishes getting low enough, and ends up hiding in the cloud cover. At high velocity, they continue to travel towards the central parts of Europe, and there is another sudden PUSH on Macua's body as Amenthes suddenly breaks the sound barrier, increasing its speed once again. Macua nods and she says, "You know that's not my real name." She watches him raise the velocity. She holds her arms across her chest and watches the clouds go by. She feels the push and is indeed pushed back as Amenthes breaks the sound barrier. She wonders, why did he really help her? Was he just seeking an answer? Or was it something else. "Where in Europe am I dropping you off?" Ascian then asks. Duat immediately pipes up, the frame's A.I., with a femine yet mechanical advise, "Please enter your destination." She asks, whilst Ascian tries to get a bit more comfortable in that seat and scoots back a bit - giving Macua more room to sit, whilst they suddenly cant down as a large plane moves overhead. "Austria." She says, she's got to well take in the ride, she does like the speed of this thing. She also shifts a little bit and gets a bit more comfortable. Then she punches in the exact location. She now looks over. "Adom as I said really isn't my name it's the name the Balmarians made me one of them." "And was it me or did someone get a picture....?" "Austria it is." Ascian mutters, and the unit once again cants, before it moves into a half spiral directly for Austria. At this speed, it would not take too long to get there. "By the way. It may not be your real name. But until you tell me what yours actually is... you get to be Adom." In the meantime, Duat proceeds to answer Macua's question. "You and I did get a picture taken of you. The electronic distortion field was being minimized at the time, in order to hide within the hangar." Adom says "Great, just /great/." She nearly facepalms for a moment. She gets over it. She'll have to deal with it later one way or another. She takes a deep breath and just thinks about the last one. "Heh, Red Monk, that amuses me somewhere. Aleph or should I say Ingram is a very strange man." She then proceeds to tell him, "So just call me Macua." "I think Adom fits you better." Ascian mutters, looking over the girl's head as she gets settled a bit closer against him. For some reason, this makes him a bit uncomfortable, but he can't put his finger on it. "As for the pictures. Who knows if they'll even come out well." The young man doesn't sound too worried. He's used to this kind of stuff. Macua says for a moment, "Interesting. Most people didn't think it did." She thinks for a moment "Let's hope so. I still have my duties as my Nation's fighter. To think an actual Gundam fighter is just a nation's gladiator is folly." "Most people probably just wanted their own friend back. It's not like I can't understand it. But I think the name Adom rings better than... Macua." He shakes his head a bit, as they break through the clouds, and large mountainranges start coming into view. This thing was /fast/ - when it got to its maximum speed. "I would not worry too much about it." He then mutters. "If things happen, they happen. Just deal with it then. No use worrying about it now." Macua shrugs a little. "Macua Huitl or Adom Nazir, one's a warclub or long sword, the other's a red monk." She says, "The Balmarins used me as a puppet to hurt everything I care about. Stole the life I'd made for my self. From. Me." She sighs a little bit somewhat in frustation. "Still I do not see the attraction people have to what NewTypes can do." Ascian shrugs. "I know what it feels like, as an OldType, to be up against NewTypes. To feel like each and every of my moves gets seen through as if it was a predictable action." He lets out a little sight behind her. "So I think it is mostly a point of jealousy, as well as being told about great stories, like the success of Amuro Ray." Their descent takes them straight towards Innsbruck, one of the major cities in Austria, and the industrial capital at that. The Orbital frame continues moving down towards the outer rims of the large and sprawling city. "Well, the Balmarians are out of the way for now at least." He felt like they'd be back. He didn't think a large ship like that was the only thing they had. "I never asked for this." She admits. She looks at him for a moment and laughs but it's an ironic laugh. "I seen an OldType who can shoot down funnels and remotes. I more meant the sensing abilities. You can be alone or chose to let someone in. I can /not/ choose to do that." She now looks out at the city. "Don't be jealous of Amuro Ray." He's likely unhappy with himself from everything she's seen. Ascian once again shrugs. "I admit, I wish I understood people better sometimes. I believe that being a NewType would allow for such a thing to certain extents. But I've also seen the downsides to it." He nods a bit. This wasn't entirely true. He hadn't /see/ them, but he'd heard about them. Especially in cases like with Haman Karn. "People are who they are. I'm sure there's a reason you were given the abilities you were given. Just like I am sure that my father lead me and my sister through what we did - so we could one day pilot our respective units." The young man looks up, whilst Amenthes sets down on the ground, looking at the head which was looking out onto the city. "I am sure there is a reason for all of it. Somewhere, in this crazy little universe of ours." He wasn't one to often go rambling about such things. So one could see it as a special occassion in a ways. Ascian moves his head back down and looks at Macua. "Also, white hair fits you better." Macua "I have seen someone so desperate for that he's nearly destroyed his mind." She looks at him for a moment. "Yes in the end people are people. There is one thing to tell you. There are far worse fates out there than what the Balmarians had in mind for us. Worse is coming and many are smart enough to make use of our infighting." She pauses "What...? Her hair was red and white." What she doesn't confide is she doesn't want to see that space ever again if she can help it. "Thank you for the lift and I guess the compliment." She says. "Right. Red and white. Still. My point remains." Ascian replies, whilst the Amenthes begins to kneel down so that the cockpit is closer to the ground. "Look. I already know there is worse out there than the Balmarians. There is a reason I am with the Divine Crusaders. I am fully intent on saving this planet from whatever threatens this planet, or Mars. Though admittedly - I am currently more worried about the latter." He pauses, then nods at her. "Be it Dr. Hell's problems with the giant monsters, or the Radam at Mars, or something else. I am sure there is worse out there. There is always worse out there. But as long as the EFA doesn't change, there will continue to be in-fighting." But then... "Though I guess, as long as humanity exists, there will be in-fighting." Spoken like a man who's starting to understand the message of the Shadow Mirrors. The canopy of the unit opens up, and Amethes raises a hand to let her climb on. The spirit of the unit seems calm at the moment - observing Macua. "I am sure we'll meet on the battlefield." Ascian says. "And I bet we'll be at odds with eachother." He shrugs. "But unless my commanding officer tells me to fire, I have no reason to attack you." Macua Huilt says, "Then walk Bian's path and not that of the Zeon." On some level she hates Daikum and all of the newtype religon he unintionally started. There's no other word for the NewTypest really other than zealots of fanatics. "It's only natural to worry about one's home first." She looks at Ascian for a moment. "Heh, maybe so but we could be united to kill what's after us." She gets out and she says "Likely so. Normally I break crusaders in two. Consider your self lucky. "The Radam. Fun fact, the trailers found an infested ship and not one human corpse, and no sign the radam had eaten them. Something for you to think on." With that she's on her way and a small wave. "Hey. Not all Crusaders are like Zeon. As you said yourself. There are still those who walk Bian's path. I myself, merely fight to protect Mars. With Acemos asserting their presence there from within the A-Laws, that place is bound to turn to hell." He pauses for a moment, "And with that - I do not walk down Zeon's path. Had I keep there, I too would have shot Haman in the back." The young man watches as Macua is moved down towards the ground, whilst at the same time contemplating their meaning. "The Radam attacked me, and my friends, in space recently. And trust me, they shot to kill. So I have a hard time believing any such a thing." He shakes his head. "Now, off you go miss Adom. I'll see you again another time." Macua Huitl says, "They want something more than to just kill us or food but who knows. Watch your back on those and your allies. You'll end up dead if you don't." Why was she... being nice to him he was a Crusader and from BAHRAM at that. Maybe it did have something to do with the NewType space. "Just don't call me that around my family they... get unhappy about it." With that she's on her way. It wasn't as if Ascian expected to ever see, or even know, Macua's family. The young man just sits back in his seat and lets the canopy of the Amenthes close up. "Okay, Duat. Better get out of here. Off to the Earth Cradle we go, so we can jump back to Mars and get things done." The unit opens its wings, the Metatron crystals once again portruding from them... and blasts off! Category:Logs Category:The Mars Campaign